Salah paham
by amaliacygna
Summary: "Armin, apa yang kamu lakukan itu, jahat!" begitulah kalimat yang tertulis di kertas dan membuat Armin galau semalaman.


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama.**

**Rated fiction k**

**This story is mine**

**Enjoy**

*****

Mengantri di bagian pop corn, Armin mendapatkan tugas untuk membeli makanan ringan tersebut. Eren sudah di dalam studio 1 di bioskop Singganshina. Akhir pekan begini sepertinya memang asik kalau menonton film. Apalagi film yang satu ini, sudah Armin tunggu-tunggu dari setahun yang lalu.

Kepala pirang Armin menunduk, sepuluh menit lagi film dimulai masih ada waktu. Pop corn ukuran jumbo sudah ditangan, tinggal minumnya.

Ketika mengantri di bagian soda, entah kenapa ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Armin merinding seketika. Bukan karena takut, tapi kalian tahulah kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita dari jauh terkadang terasa seperti ada panah imajiner yang menancap di tengkuk. Itulah yang Armin rasakan.

Sebodo amatlah, Armin tidak peduli yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat mendapatkan minumannya sebelum ketinggalan film. Akhirnya soda ukuran sedang sudah didapat. Armin kemudian masuk ke studio dan duduk di seat 17 di samping kiri Eren.

"Lama sekali." Eren mencomot pop corn bagian Armin tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun.

"Memangnya siapa yang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk membeli dua porsi pop corn dan soda?" Ujar Armin. Eren nyengir.

"Jangan marah lah. Lain kali aku yang akan melakukannya ok."

Ruangan menggelap, seluruh cahaya terfokus ke arah satu layar besar di hadapan semua orang. Intro terdengar. Armin deg-degan. Eren menguap (pilemnya belum mulai woy).

Iya, si Eren cuma menemani Armin saja sebenarnya. Soalnya si pirang berjanji mentlaktir Eren kalau ia bersedia menemaninya. Eren tidak suka genre film seperti horor dan unsur psikopat seperti ini, jangan sangka Armin itu imut diluar, aslinya ia agak yandere. Eren sih lebih seneng yang gelut-gelut atau serial superhero dari marbel adalah favoritnya. Tak heran jika dia mengidolakan pak Erwin, guru sejarahnya, karena beliau mirip Captain Amerika. Ia selalu menghayal kalau si capt sedang mengajar dikelasnya saat pelajaran pak Erwin.

Abaikan Eren dengan fetishnya barusan. Mata biru Armin terfokus seluruhnya ke film di depan, sesekali ia akan mengusap-usap dagu dan mengomentari plot twist yang berlangsung. Atau refleks mencengkram tangan Eren kalau ada adegan "potong-potong".

Menjelang pertengahan film, Eren benar-benar sudah tertidur di kursinya padahal adegan sedang seru-serunya. Saat si tokoh utama membawa gergaji mesin untuk "memotong" Armin menahan nafas melihat korban yang tak berdaya. Ini terlalu sadis, Armin tidak kuat.

Suara jeritan terdengar. Refleks Armin mencengkram tangan orang di sebelah kirinya. Ada yang berbeda. Tunggu, bukannya Eren tadi memakai kaos pendek, tangan yang sedang Armin cengkram ini terasa memakai baju lengan panjang, jaket lebih tepatnya.

Eren kan ada di sebelah kanannya. Ia salah cengkram kah? Memberanikan diri, Armin menatap orang yang ia pegang. Sesosok mata biru menatap mata tak kalah biru milik Armin. Ia memakai tudung hoodie yang ia kenakan. Saat pencahayaan dari film bersinar lebih terang, Armin bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok disampingnya itu.

"RAINER!!?"

"Hai.."

**End.**

**Belum kok.. O_o**

Setelah film usai Armin menginterogasi si Braun. Rainer beralasan kalau dirinya ingin nonton film ini juga.

"Kau lebih mengajak Eren yang jelas-jelas tidak suka genre film ini. Padahal genre ini kesukaanku Min." Rainer merajuk, Armin menatap malas pada Rainer. Ya kalau ingin ikut tinggal ngomong elah. Ujar Armin dalam hati. Tapi, dari mana Rainer tahu kalau dia suka genre ini. Armin tak memberitahu siapapun kecuali Eren.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau suka genre macam ini." Armin berusaha sabar. Tolong!! Ia kesal melihat wajah Rainer yang sok dicemberutkan barusan.

Pantas saja tadi Armin merasa ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya. Si Rainer ternyata.

"Uhh, etto.." ujar Eren.

"Kenapa ren?"

"Sebenarnya tadi disebelahku itu ada Annie, tapi dia langsung kabur ketika aku menyapanya." Kata Eren. Armin syok. Iyalah, Annie kan kekasih hatinya.

"Hah?"

"Iya, dia meninggalkan ini untuk mu Armin." Eren menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Armin. Dengan perasaan was-was dia membukanya.

**_Armin, apa yang kamu lakukan itu, jahat!!_**

Ini kenapa jadi banyak yang ngintilin Armin begini sih?

"Oh, tadi aku juga melihat Mikasa di depanku." Ujar Rainer. Kali ini giliran Eren yang syok. Kalian tahulah mereka itu statusnya apa?

"M-mikasa juga ikutan?"

"Hum.."

"Eren, jangan-jangan mereka curiga." Tanya Armin.

"Hah? Tidak mungkinlah mereka tahu persis kau dan aku itu sahabatan dari bocah Armin."

"Iya sih, tapi.."

"Iya lah curiga, aku juga curiga tau sebenarnya." Kata Rainer. Armin dan Eren memandang Rainer dengan heran. "Ya iyalah, kemarin aku melihat kalian gandengan tangan terus, kalau aku tidak mendengar percakapan kalian aku juga akan curiga."

Disini Armin jadi tahu dari mana Rainer mengetahui genre film favoritnya.

Saat kemarin Armin meminta pada Eren agar menemaninya. Si Brunette memang sempat menolak, tapi Armin memohon agar Eren mau karena selain Eren, Armin tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu kalau dia itu agak yandere. Termasuk Annie. Makannya ia sampai mengandeng tangan Eren membujuknya dan mengiming-imingi agar mau.

Ia tak menyangka kalau hal itu mengundang kecurigaan. Gawat nih, sepertinya mereka harus bekerja keras menjelaskan insiden ini pada pasangan masing-masing.

"Selamat membujuk." Ujar Rainer pada kedua kawannya sambil menepuk bahu mereka, kemudian berlalu pergi.

*

**_End beneran_**

**_*Sebodo ah ini apaan, author lagi pusing karena kekurangan asupan (loh)_**


End file.
